


Snapshots

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [23]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Pre-debut, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: It takes Yeonjun 5 months to go from absolutely despising Soobin to falling in love with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have over 5k words of pre-debut TXT and angsty yeonbin! I experimented with perspectives in this one, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Not edited.

**FOUR MONTHS BEFORE**

“I hate him,” Yeonjun spat, seconds away from punching the mirror. Beomgyu grabbed his arm in time, pulling him away from the glass. The older was pissed, and if Beomgyu was being honest with himself, it wasn’t even for a good reason. “Remind me again what it is he did?” he asked, forcing Yeonjun into a chair and sitting across from him. Yeonjun scowled at the wooden panels of the floor. “He bought everyone fucking bungeoppang!” he exclaimed angrily. “As if that would gain him some sort of favour among the trainees, does he not realise we all despise him?”

Beomgyu blinked a few times, staring at his hyung and wondering when exactly this ‘hatred’ had gotten so bad. He knew he and Soobin didn’t get along (or rather, _Yeonjun_ didn’t get along with Soobin) but he hadn’t realised it ran this deep. “I don’t despise him,” he decided to reply with, which was entirely the wrong thing to say. Yeonjun about exploded, eyes popping out of their sockets and his eyebrows flying off of his face. He gripped the arms of the plastic chair and lifted halfway out of it. “He’s so arrogant! He walks around _literally_ above all of us, and he just, he just…,” he trailed off as he sputtered, struggling to find the words he was looking for. Beomgyu raised a brow, a few conclusions already beginning to form in his head.

“He just what? Buys all of us treats even though he could get in trouble, and always makes sure we’re doing okay?” he supplied. And again, it was apparently not what Yeonjun wanted to hear. He shot Beomgyu the nastiest glare, seething as he shoved the chair back and stood up. “You just don’t see it! He’s fucking annoying and way too soft to survive in this world and I can’t _wait_ for him to get cut,” he hissed, before grabbing his jacket and leaving in a rush, slamming the door behind him.

Beomgyu sat there for a minute, going over whatever that was that had just happened, before he sighed to himself. He knew Yeonjun had a bitter hatred for Soobin, but after hearing all of that, he had concluded that something else was going on. Yeonjun was using his hatred to cover up something he didn’t want anyone to know about. Beomgyu had some theories as to what it could possibly be, but he wouldn’t voice them to Yeonjun anytime soon. Time would give him the answers he needed. Until then, he was going to have to put up with Yeonjun’s constant bickering and whining about one of the gentlest and kindest trainees out of the lot.

**THREE MONTHS BEFORE**

Six trainees had been cut the last round of evaluations, and Taehyun wasn’t one of them. He celebrated with Kai and Soobin, the three of them sneaking some soju into the dorms and splitting the bottle. They always had two days off after a round of cuts, to rest and prepare for the next set of vocal, rap, and dance trials. The other trainees who had continued on were celebrating in their own private ways too, and the energy levels were high and the stress levels were low. It was only temporary, but Taehyun needed it. He needed to eat unhealthy food and get a little tipsy despite being too young, and just relax his friends.

He sat on Kai’s bed, surrounded by what had to be the most plushies he’d ever seen in one place, and the youngest trainee was going on about how he had made his eomma cry when he told her he passed the evals. Taehyun smiled, ruffling his hair, and Soobin was just about to sit down with the food and alcohol when he remembered he had forgotten chopsticks. “I’ll be right back!” he exclaimed, cheery, bounding off with his too-long legs. Taehyun would never understand how someone so soft could be trapped in such a tall body. But it fit Soobin, and he couldn’t imagine his hyung any other way. He was so glad to have befriended him, and Kai as well, finding a support system in the both of them.

In his world, where the competition was fierce and ruthless, having people he could depend on was everything. He knew what some of the other trainees thought of their little trio, Soobin specifically, and he only hoped that the older remained as oblivious as he appeared to be. He was too kind for his own good, and he never seemed affected by the glares or the offhand comments on his rapping skills (or lack thereof, though he was getting better). Taehyun’s stomach grumbled, and he was reaching for a piece of kimbap when the door to their room banged open. He looked up, and then quickly looked away, doing his best to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Yah! You guys snuck in soju and didn’t invite me?!” Choi Beomgyu yelled way too loudly, waltzing right in and sitting in Soobin’s spot. Kai loudly shushed him, waving his hands in the air, and Taehyun still wasn’t looking at him. He and Beomgyu were friends, not quite as close as he and Kai or Soobin, but still friends. They probably would have been closer if Taehyun didn’t have such a massive crush on the boy. It was something he was still coming to terms with. He swallowed, before finally looking, and he wanted to die all over again when he saw Beomgyu was already looking at him, smiling brightly. “I am wounded, Taehyunnie,” he said, placing a hand over his heart.

Taehyun blinked, before another voice called Beomgyu’s name, and sure enough _his_ best friend, Choi Yeonjun, was in the room. He held himself the same way as always, with confidence and authority, and Taehyun felt a strange urge to bow. His hair was tucked under a beanie, and his hands were on his hips as he surveyed the room. Taehyun and Kai shrunk back a little, but Beomgyu clapped his hands, grabbing the bottle of soju and waving it around. “Close the door, hyung, we’re gonna get wasted!” Taehyun glanced at Kai, who shrugged, before smiling at the number one trainee. “You can join us, hyung!” he said, voice a bit too high.

Yeonjun looked at him, eyes flickering to Taehyun for a moment, before he shrugged, dropping into place next to Beomgyu. “Not like I have anything better to do right now,” he said. Taehyun wanted to roll his eyes, but he resisted. He wasn’t a huge fan of Yeonjun, having overheard one too many times the things he’d said about Soobin when he thought nobody was listening. But he didn’t want to cause any sort of conflict, so he kept his mouth shut, and he hoped that Yeonjun did the same when Soobin inevitably returned. Yeonjun went for one of the boxes of food, before stopping, scrunching his brows. “Where are the chopsticks?” he asked, looking around.

Kai jumped to answer, always eager to engage with the older. “Soobin-hyung went to go get some, he’ll be back any second,” he informed. Taehyun watched Yeonjun’s expression drop, and he didn’t miss the glare he shot Beomgyu, before he stood up. “Right, I actually remembered that I have some studying I should be doing instead,” he said, so obvious it made Taehyun actually roll his eyes this time. Yeonjun didn’t see, but Beomgyu did, and he actually gave Taehyun a little smile. Well, that didn’t make sense. Yeonjun went for the door handle, before it swung open itself, and there was Soobin, holding not only chopsticks, but plates and napkins. He stopped when he saw Yeonjun, and Taehyun wondered if Soobin was a saint in his past life because Yeonjun looked at him like he was the most inconvenient thing in his life, but Soobin just smiled kindly.

“Oh! Hi Yeonjun-hyung, are you joining us? I can go get another set of chopsticks,” he said, voice kind. Taehyun saw Yeonjun’s jaw clench, before he shook his head, standing up to his full height. He still wasn’t taller than Soobin. It kind of made Taehyun want to laugh. “I have to study,” he said, and his tone was so full of mirth, Taehyun really didn’t understand how Soobin didn’t pick up on it. That, or he had the greatest poker face ever. Which was completely not true, that boy couldn’t lie to save his life. Soobin’s eyes widened, and he rushed to reply. “Oh! Is it that one history paper? If you need any help I can-,” he began, but Yeonjun cut him off, jaw tight. “No, thank you,” he nearly sneered, before moving past Soobin and leaving.

Soobin stood there for a few minutes, before brushing it off and closing the door behind him. Taehyun wanted to give him a hug, because Yeonjun had been so rude to him, but Soobin, once again, didn’t seem affected. He smiled brightly when he saw Beomgyu, and the mood was cured. Beomgyu gave him a hug, and then all four boys settled in to eat and relax. Taehyun did his best not to think about how Yeonjun had treated Soobin, but it was a difficult feat. Especially with the way Beomgyu kept glancing over at him, as if to make sure _he_ was okay, when it was Soobin he should have been worrying about.

**TWO MONTHS BEFORE**

There were only twelve trainees left, and Kai wasn’t going to make it. He absolutely, one hundred percent, without a shadow of a doubt was going to fail and be a huge disappointment and he would have to get a new name and move to Iceland and raise sheep. Or whatever they raised in Iceland. He wasn’t sure, he had never been. The dances were only getting harder, and the homesickness worse, and he wanted to give up. He would have given up, had it not been for his hyungs, and specifically his hyung Soobin.

The boy was everything Kai could have ever wanted in an older brother, and he depended on him a lot more than he realised. He relied on the early morning pep talks, on the late night runs to get jellies, on the nights when he cried himself to sleep because he missed home so much. Soobin was always there, making sure he was okay, always making him laugh, and Kai didn’t know how to repay him. He looked up to him so much, and he never wanted to be separated from him. He had found a lifelong best friend, and if (when) he was cut, he wasn’t sure how he was going to keep up communication. But maybe they’d debut together!

It was a dream that Kai often thought about, him and Soobin and Taehyun and maybe even Beomgyu making to the debut line-up. Of course, with Beomgyu came Yeonjun, and Kai wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Yeonjun was going to make it regardless of the others. He was intimidated by him, but maybe if they were in a group and spending more time together he would get more comfortable.

He had just finished for the day, and was so sore he couldn’t feel the bottoms of his feet as he walked down the halls. His hair stuck to his face from the sweat, and wow he needed a shower. He could have a nice shower, and then call his eomma, and then maybe Soobin would watch a movie with him. He hadn’t seen the older in any of the practice rooms, so he assumed that he was up in the dorms already. He stifled a yawn, hiking his bag over his shoulder as it slipped, and rounded a corner. As he did, he saw Soobin collecting some of his mail, looking like he had just finished practice too. “Hyung!” Kai called, smiling as he bounded up to him. Soobin flinched a little, but smiled when he saw Kai. “Hey, Hyuka, headed up?” he asked quietly, locking his mailbox.

Kai nodded, hiking his bag up onto his shoulder again. “Do you wanna watch a movie with me maybe?” he asked hopefully. If Soobin didn’t want to, Kai didn’t notice, and the older nodded, ruffling Kai’s hair. “Sure,” he replied. He tucked his mail into his bag, and the two set off, headed to the elevators because Kai was pretty positive his legs didn’t exist anymore. As they made their way, they passed one of the lounges, and some loud voices floated out. And Kai felt himself stiffen when he heard Soobin’s name, followed by a chorus of laughter.

Both boys stopped, and looked through the open door to see some of the other trainees, including Yeonjun, standing together in a huddle, looking at something. Kai looked at Soobin, who looked just as confused as he felt. Kai thought they should probably just ignore it and leave, but curiosity got the better of the both of them, and they moved a little closer. One of the trainees pointed at something on what appeared to be a phone screen, and Yeonjun threw his head back in laughter. “He’s BigHit’s fucking charity case, I’m telling you, he’s only made it this far because he kisses everyone’s ass,” he said, loud enough that Kai could hear every single word and accompany laugh that came after. Which mean that Soobin heard it too.

Kai immediately snapped his head to look up at Soobin, worry crashing over him. Soobin was still staring at the group of boys, and Kai didn’t miss the sheen of tears on his eyes. It was the first time he had seen Soobin be anything other than happy. And it broke it his heart. He fed off of other people’s energy so much that he felt his own eyes fill with tears. He immediately felt so angry at Yeonjun, at someone who he thought he respected, and his cruel words about Soobin. He stepped forward, touching Soobin’s arm, and kept his voice as quiet as he could. “Come on, hyung, let’s just leave,” he whispered. Soobin swallowed, and blinked, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Kai’s cheeks felt wet too, and he tugged on Soobin’s sleeve, looking over his shoulder. “Soobin-hyung, let’s go,” he pleaded. The last thing he wanted was for any of the boys to see the two of them standing there.

Soobin finally looked at him, and he must have seen that Kai was crying too, because he quickly swiped his cheeks and sniffled, shaking his hair out. He plastered a clearly fake smile on his face, and pulled Kai against his side. “I’m alright, Hyuka, I p-promise,” he lied, voice shaky. Kai wanted to say something, anything, to make his hyung feel better, but he didn’t know what to say. He had never dealt with something like this. He still felt so angry, and he wanted to go yell at Yeonjun and the others, but he knew Soobin wouldn’t want that. So he just nodded, and gave him a real hug. Soobin returned it, and the two walked away.

If Kai heard Soobin cry that night after they went to bed, he pretended like he hadn’t.

**ONE MONTH BEFORE**

Soobin liked to think that it was his friends and family and his passion that made him make it into the debut line-up. He liked to think that, but he knew that that wasn’t it. What had really motivated him those last four weeks was learning that half of the trainees—including the one who ranked first every single week—hated him. Hated him for being who he was, for being a ‘kiss-ass’ as he heard them so nicely put it. After that night, Soobin almost quit. Like he had written up the letter and everything, because he didn’t want to risk being put in a group of people who despised him. That would never work.

But then he had thought of Kai and Taehyun, and all of the work he had put in thus far (even if it wasn’t up to Yeonjun’s ridiculously high standards) and he couldn’t do it. He cried for a bit, and then decided to just take that anger he felt and channel it into his work. He practiced twice as hard, stayed up so many nights perfecting his dances, signed up for extra vocal and rap lessons, and it paid off. He rose in the rankings, and he knew he was surprising the trainees who had made fun of him. He even caught Yeonjun staring at him in disbelief after he ranked third in dance, and though he didn’t outwardly react, he felt good about himself on the inside.

And he didn’t stop being a ‘kiss-ass’. He didn’t check on his friends because he was trying to prove something, he checked because he cared. He bought them treats because it made him happy to see them happy. And no, he didn’t exclude Yeonjun or any of the others from his kindnesses, either. He wasn’t going to let himself be bitter or hold a grudge. And yeah, maybe it felt a little good to see the guilty look on Yeonjun’s face every time Soobin congratulated him on his ranking or gave him a slice of the lemon bread his mother had sent him. He wasn’t sure if the teasing had stopped behind his back, but he knew it wasn’t worth his time to worry about it.

And when he made it all of the way, and he saw who his members were going to be, he felt even better. Sure, Yeonjun was in the group, but Soobin had prepared for that. He could handle it, especially since he had Kai and Taehyun, and even Beomgyu, who had gotten closer to. He had his own set of insecurities about his role, but he knew he would be okay. He had to think positively, because otherwise that dark pool of negative thoughts and feelings would overtake him.

He did his best around Yeonjun, who had gotten considerably less hateful with the loss of his little posse, and Soobin was beginning to think it was all a cover for something deeper anyway. He had read once that people often used bullying to hide their own insecurities. Which didn’t make any sense to Soobin, because Yeonjun was literally the best of the best. What did he have to be insecure about? He wanted to get to know the boy better, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. While he was great at distracting himself, he couldn’t entirely keep himself from not thinking about the things Yeonjun had said about him.

That changed though, one night after they had had their first brainstorming session. The meeting had actually gone surprisingly well, and Yeonjun even complimented one of Soobin’s ideas. It caught Soobin (and the others, except for Beomgyu who just smiled like he knew something) so off-guard that his jaw literally dropped. He closed it quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he let out a shaky thanks and then went back to the idea board. After they had fried their brains and decided to leave it for the evening, Soobin went to go get some fresh air. He couldn’t exactly walk out onto the main roads of Seoul, so he went up to the rooftop balcony that had been built for the trainees specifically.

He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a bag of jellies that he was pretty sure Kai had dipped into at some point. He climbed the stairs, and sighed in relief at the cool air. He walked over to where the staff had set up some outdoor furniture, centred around an unlit fire pit. He and Taehyun had once spent a whole night up here, talking about their childhoods and what scared them most. They had left even better friends than before. Taehyun was wise, wiser than Soobin had originally given him credit for.

He sat down in one of the chairs, pulling his legs up and awkwardly tucking them underneath him. He rearranged his blanket, and then leaned back, opening the bag of jellies and popping one in his mouth as he looked up at the stars. He had never felt more relaxed, so much stress off of his shoulders, at least the kind that had dragged him down during his training. He no longer had to worry about getting cut, or having to abandon his friends. He was safe. He was the leader. He was an idol. They were weeks away from their starting to prepare for their debut, and he was so excited.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be up here,” a voice broke the silence, and Soobin flinched, nearly dropping his bag of jellies. He looked toward his voice, and thank god it was dark outside because his cheeks burned as he saw Yeonjun standing there awkwardly, holding a cup of something steaming. He sat there for a moment, before sitting up straighter. “You don’t have to leave, hyung, you can join me if you want,” he said. His heart sped up a bit, nervous. The two had never actually been alone before. They always found a way to have someone else with them, whether they realised it or not.

He could see the gears in Yeonjun’s brain turning, debating what to do, until he finally just nodded and moved to sit in the chair across from Soobin. Soobin tried not to watch too closely as he folded his legs criss-cross, and cradled the mug with both of his hands. He was wearing a hoodie with the hood up, and it cast the prettiest shadows over his face. Soobin looked away. They sat there, not speaking, for several minutes, before Soobin looked back at him. The boy was staring resolutely at his mug, looking deep in thought. Soobin puffed his cheeks out, before leaning forward and holding out the bag. “Jelly?” he offered.

Yeonjun’s face lifted, and he furrowed his brows at Soobin, before glancing down at the bag. He looked at Soobin again, before taking one, their fingers brushing. “Thanks,” he muttered. Soobin nodded, leaning back in his seat, eating another one as well. He was thinking of something to say, when Yeonjun leaned forward and turned on the fire pit. Suddenly, a fire erupted between them, and a warm golden light cascaded over their faces. Yeonjun looked beautiful, and it made Soobin’s heart skip a beat. He was no stranger to how attractive the boy was, or how he made his stomach twist with butterflies, but he preferred to ignore those particular feelings. It was pointless, considering he knew for a fact that Yeonjun didn’t and would never feel the same way. He wasn’t even sure if Yeonjun even liked him as his leader, let alone a possible fucking love interest.

“I wanted to apologise,” Yeonjun said out of nowhere. Soobin froze, eyes widening, and jaw dropping open again. “What?” he said stupidly. Yeonjun flushed (or was it just the firelight?) and looked down, tracing the rim of his mug. Soobin felt his heart beat faster, and he bit his lip. Yeonjun spoke quietly, and didn’t look up at Soobin again until he was finished. “I’m sure you noticed that I, uh, didn’t like you when we were training,” he started. “And Beomgyu told me that you most likely, um, overheard some of the things I said about you. And I wanted to say that I’m really sorry that I said them, and that I never actually believed them, even though I was saying them,”

Soobin stared at the boy, and for the first time he saw a sliver of vulnerability, a crack in the façade he had so carefully built. His mind was running way too fast for him to keep up, but he could see that Yeonjun was being genuine. He couldn’t even look at Soobin, and if the look on his face was true, he really did feel very bad. And adding up all of the guilty expressions and awkwardness since they were put together in the group, Soobin decided to believe him. And Soobin decided to forgive him. They were stuck together, after all, so it was the right thing to do. He went to say he forgave him, when Yeonjun spoke again, and this time his voice was even quieter, and a lot shakier.

“I talked to Beomgyu a lot, and he told me that I need to be completely honest, so, um,” he stopped, and Soobin was surprised to see a flash of fear cross his features. He was also surprised when Yeonjun lifted his head to look directly at Soobin. Their eyes locked, and Soobin felt his heart take off, his palms growing sweaty. Yeonjun took a deep breath, and spoke.

“I…I was so mean to you, because I was jealous, and…and,” he struggled, taking another breath. Soobin wanted to go to him, and give him a hug, tell him it was okay, that he didn’t have anything to be afraid of. It was in his nature to be a caretaker, but he didn’t want to spook the boy, so he stayed where he was, breath caught in his throat. He could see how red Yeonjun had gone, and when he spoke again, Soobin didn’t quite believe he had heard right. “I like you,” he confessed. “I like you a lot, and I was so scared of that, and so I pretended like I hated you and I hoped that you would be cut so that I could ignore and let those feelings go, but it obviously didn’t work, because here we are, we both made it, and I still really fucking want to just kiss you,”.

The words hung in the air between them, and Soobin had trouble processing them. First, the revelation that Yeonjun never hated him. Second, the fact that he actually had a _crush_ on him. The bullying wasn’t a cover-up for insecurities (not that he didn’t have any, Soobin was sure he did), but instead of a cover-up for a crush. His crush. On Soobin. Yeonjun had a crush on Soobin. What a fucking plot twist.

Soobin stared at him for a second, and as each second passed, he saw dread spread over the older boy, his body shrinking in on itself, eyes dropping and hands holding his mug so hard Soobin was afraid it would break. He had never seen Yeonjun in such a state, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. “I forgive you, hyung,” he said. Yeonjun looked back up at him, looking surprised. Soobin swallowed, before looking back at the stars, the ones right above Yeonjun’s head. “And I, um, like you too,” he decided to say, just to get everything out there. He heard Yeonjun’s breath catch, and Soobin was going to have a heart attack if he didn’t get his pulse under control.

“You like me too? How could you like me after everything I said?” Yeonjun asked. Soobin looked back at him, before sitting up straight, taking a couple deep breaths. “I don’t see the point in holding grudges, and now I know why you said them,” he explained. Yeonjun stared at him like he was some sort of enigma, eyes wide and mouth parted in disbelief. Soobin blushed, hastily eating another jelly just so he wouldn’t have to talk. “Can we just start over? Clean slate?” Yeonjun asked softly.

The simple question sent a wave of relief over Soobin, and he nodded quickly, swallowing the jelly. “I would really like that,” he replied. Yeonjun finally broke a small smile, and Soobin couldn’t help but return it. It was quiet for another few minutes, before Soobin readjusted his sitting position, and looked at Yeonjun. “Do you know anything about the star constellations?” he asked, deciding to just start the clean slate thing now. Yeonjun looked a bit confused for a second, before he shook his head. Soobin smiled, standing up and holding out his hand. “Come on, I’ll show them to you,” he said.

Yeonjun glanced at Soobin’s hand, and then at Soobin, and Soobin could already predict the start of something beautiful as Yeonjun slipped his hand into his, and stood up to learn the stars with him.

**FOUR MONTHS AFTER**

“Are you seriously crying?” Beomgyu asked, hand on his hip. Taehyun smacked his arm, and Beomgyu gasped dramatically, rubbing the skin. “What was that for?!” he cried. Taehyun rolled his eyes, before going and hugging Soobin, who hugged him back, a smile on his face and a watery chuckle on his lips. “You’re gonna make me cry, hyung,” Kai said from his perch on the countertop, eyes already wet. Soobin quickly wiped his eyes as he pulled away from Taehyun, laughing a few more times. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just a little overwhelmed,” he said. Yeonjun slipped his arm around his shoulders, and Soobin turned into him a bit. “We all are, it’s okay,” he said comfortingly.

They had all just returned to their dorms after the most eventful and important day of their lives. They had just debuted, and their careers had officially started, and emotions were running high. They had worked so fucking hard, and they were finally here. It was the start of everything. Yeonjun hugged Soobin to him, and he did his best not to cry too, but it was hard. Kai jumped off of the counter and hugged Soobin and Yeonjun, not caring about intruding. Soobin laughed, wrapping his other arm around his best friend, and then Taehyun dragged Beomgyu with him and they were all hugging.

When they parted, they were all a mess of snot and tears, including Beomgyu, and Yeonjun pinched his cheek, cooing obnoxiously at him. Beomgyu slapped his hand away, muttering something about allergies, which Taehyun rolled his eyes at. Soobin still leaned against him, and Yeonjun kept his arm around him, fingers tickling his ear lobe. “You guys go unpack the food, we’ll be there in just a second,” he said. His three dongsaengs nodded, all giving him knowing smiles, before leaving. Beomgyu lifted his hand to shout something, but thankfully Taehyun slapped his own hand over his mouth and pulled him out before he could say something inappropriate.

When they were alone, Yeonjun gently leaned Soobin back, and cupped his face in his hands. He smiled warmly, wiping the tears off of his boyfriends cheeks and kissing his nose. “You alright?” he asked. Soobin nodded, eyes trained at their feet as he sniffled a few more times. “Just really happy,” he replied, voice thick. Yeonjun smiled more, pinching Soobin’s cheeks and nuzzling his nose, his own face all scrunched up affectionately. “Me too,” he said. Soobin broke a smile, his watery eyes meeting Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun wanted to melt just then, but he stayed upright, and kissed Soobin softly. He kissed him a few times, until Soobin started giggling, trying to pull away, but Yeonjun wouldn’t let him. He laughed with him, pecking his lips as many times as possible.

When Soobin finally escaped, he took Yeonjun’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m so excited,” he whispered. Yeonjun grinned so hard his eyes narrowed to slits, and he cooed, ruffling Soobin’s hair. “Me too, baby,” he said. Soobin smiled, before kissing Yeonjun one more time. The two walked into the living room, and sat down with their members. The energy was high, the laughter was loud, food good, and Yeonjun swore he had never been happier. He had his best friend Beomgyu on one side, tossing bits of rice into Kai’s mouth, he had Taehyun giving him extra of his favourite dishes, and best of all, he had the love of his life next to him. He looked ethereal, and yeah, it wasn’t gonna get better than this.

Until it did, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I definitely didn't realise how long this was until I finished. Thank you for reading!


End file.
